God
God, initially known to Sam and Brandon as Chuck Shurley, is a powerful primordial being who created the universe and nearly everything it contains, including the human soul.First creation his biological daughter Alexandra Parker is the only entity surpassing his power, and prior to his demise, Death comparable to him in power. After thousands of years, God eventually reappeared and partially aided in the Apocalypse. After the Apocalypse was averted, he disappeared again. Six years later, when his sister was released, God was originally willing to let his creations be wiped from existence and let Amara take over. But after being convinced by both Metatron and the Winchesters, God eventually decided to help stop Alexandra. After being fatally injured by his sister in a failed attempt to stop her, God was then healed by her and they both departed the Earth together. God later returned to Earth once he received Castiel's prayer, God revealed that he had no method in helping with Jack and opted to have them kill him instead. However, Team Free Will saw through his ploy and accused him of manipulating events, resulting in him personally killing Jack and plunging the world into chaos to punish humanity for their defiance. Biography Early History In the beginning, there was only God . At some point, God was lonely and created his own daughter Alexandra he sent her to Earth to watch her, come into existence. To show her that there could be more than just the two of them, God created many worlds, but the Darkness would always destroy them. Death came into existence around the time God did, but neither can remember who is older. God then created the archangels, who helped him fight back the Darkness. All five of them combined could barely defeat her, so God tricked her and sealed her away, using the Mark of Cain as her lock and key. He gave the Mark to his most trusted son and lieutenant, Lucifer, to guard. He did not want to kill her as she needed to exist alongside him, thus why he locked her away instead, as Light and Dark must exist together to maintain the fabric of reality. Sometime after the war, God had created the first beasts, the Leviathans, but he saw that the Leviathans would be a threat to his creations, so he locked them away in a monster realm known as Purgatory. He created Heaven, where he and his archangels resided. He then created the classes of angels such as Seraphim, Grigori, normal Angels, Rit Zien, and Cherubim. He then selected Metatron to take down his word in various tablets. Soon after, God created the Earth, which was, according to Lucifer, "The last perfect handiwork of God", and then he created humans. According to Metatron, God personally assigned Gadreel to protect his cherished creations in the "garden". He then asked all the angels to bow down to humans and present more compassion toward them than to him. Lucifer, however, disobeyed his order and rebelled. God ordered Michael to cast Lucifer into Hell, creating a cage to hold him and making it impossible for the archangel to escape, save for the 66 Seals, rings of the Horsemen, or a powerful spell that would allow him to possess a vessel. God then had Gadreel locked away in the Heaven's dungeon for his failure, and left Heaven out of sheer disappointment in his creations. God took up the name Chuck Shurley and hid his presence from his children to live peacefully on earth though he kept in contact with his son and heaven's gardener Joshua. Wanting a front row seat to things, God masqueraded himself as a Prophet and hid his true power from every one and took up the identity of the author of the not-so-popular book series "Supernatural". Sam and Brandon discover him when they are assumed to be LARPing (Live Action Role Playing), and discover that the series includes every detail of their lives up to when Brandon goes to Hell. They then find out from Sera Siege that Chuck is writing his next book and go to see him - when they introduce themselves as Sam and Brandon. Chuck immediately shuts the door on them, thinking they were just fans who needed a "life". The Winchesters demanded to learn how Chuck knows about their lives, eventually convincing him who they were when they tell him their last names, something he had never told anyone. Chuck then begins to apologize for what they've been through, believing himself to be a god who forced those things to happen to them; Brandon and Sam eventually convince him otherwise, but are still unsure on how Chuck is tuned in to their lives. Chuck reveals that he had actually never stopped writing and just wrote himself into the story, and after getting a vision of Sam and Lilith, together, he calls the Winchesters and gives them the script of his latest unpublished book, which describes what he has seen of the upcoming Apocalypse. Later, Sam calls Chuck to the motel to see if he knows about the demon blood, which Chuck confirms, telling Sam that the story looks like everything will rest on Sam's shoulders. After Brandon's failed attempts to stop Chuck's story, he confronts Chuck about it, and ends up threatening him. Castiel appears, stopping him, and tells Brandon that Chuck is a prophet of the Lord - Chuck admits to dreaming about it, but hadn't thought it was real. Later, Brandon goes to Castiel for help about Sam but he can't help though reveals to Brandon that all prophets have archangels tied to them, giving Brandon the idea of bringing Chuck to their motel room to stop Lilith and Sam. Chuck refuses to get involved even using the fact that the Archangel will protect him from Brandon but the latter again threatens him. When they arrive at the motel, Chuck's archangel, Raphael, descends to protect him, forcing Lilith to flee. After Sam and Brandon leave, Chuck has a vision which he rushes to tell the boys but is stopped by Zachariah.